


Combien d'années

by malurette



Series: Femmes de tête [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Flash Fic, Post Hogwarts, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Des principes... et du reste.





	Combien d'années

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Combien d’années  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Hermione Granger  & Minerva McGonagall  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/léger drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de J.K. Rowling, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** 27, « _a couple with a significant age difference_ » pour Femslash February (un couple avec une différence d’âge marquée)  
>  **Avertissement :** est-ce que ça compte toujours comme relation prof/élève si c'est après qu'elles aient quitté l'école ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Quel élève n’a jamais eu, au cours de toute sa scolarité, un faible pour un de ses professeurs ?  
Hermione Granger a toujours préféré Madame McGonagall. Même si sa matière favorite était l’arithmancie, elle séparait l’enseignement reçue de la personne qui le dispensait et appréciait sa directrice de maison – plus tard, sa directrice d’école – encore plus que tout le reste du corps enseignant, envers lequel elle avait le plus profond respect.   
À l’adolescence, âge des premiers émois et de la plus grande confusion, elle ne savait pas bien si elle voulait seulement devenir comme elle en grandissant, gagner son estime à tout prix, ou même plus encore.   
Ça manque de professionnalisme, pour un enseignant, d’avoir un élève favori, mais voilà, les professeurs eux aussi son humains, avec leurs faiblesses et leurs préférences et, oui, Minerva reconnaissait dans la jeune Hermione un écho de ce qu’elle avait été elle-même au même âge. Et qu’elle était jeune…   
Hermione refusait d’admettre qu’elle aimerait être la chouchou d’un prof. Ça serait mal ! McGonagall ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, elle non plus, si c’était le cas. 

Des années plus tard, Minerva prend sa retraite et quitte l’école. Elle a vieilli mais reste toujours fringante ; simplement, elle estime qu’il faut laisser la place à une plus jeune génération.   
Elle revoit alors Hermione qui a bien grandi, bien changé, beaucoup mûri ; elle est devenue une femme accomplie et n’a plus grand chose de la fillette avide et gauche de ses premières années de scolarité.   
Et comme ça fait bien longtemps qu’elle a obtenu tous ses diplômes – quoi que d’une façon peu orthodoxe – elles peuvent mettre les années Hogwarts loin derrière elles et s’autoriser une vraie amitié, de l’affection sincère, plus seulement de l’admiration guindée… et qui sait, peut-être même plus ?


End file.
